Storm shelter
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: The gang is locked up by a sadistic cereal killer, named james in a storm shelter, he's making them choose, kill 2 poeple or they all die. What will they choose? What about Bella? W/out medicine she'll die anyway..right? Or does JAmes have a plan for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Please Bella!" Edward begged. I glared at my fiancee' through narrowed eyes. "Love you've been so stressed about this gymnastics scholarship! YOu'll get it I know you will but, please take a break, please!" He begged. He pouted. I sighed.

"Fine." He picked me up and twirled me around,

"Thankyou Bella." He said as he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Shut up." I said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

"You know what its a good thing to because I already told them yes." He ran out of the room. I chased after him and jumped on his back. He laughed.

"Sorry love." I kissed his cheek.

"I might forgive you."I teased.

"Really?" He asked. I smiled at him.

1 WEEK LATER

"Bella did you get your medicine?" He asked. I had a chronic illness that if not treated with my medicine could kill me. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my medicine. EDward would kill me if I forgot. He's very overprotectcive.

"Alright let's hit the road!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasim.

EPOV

I helped Bella into the taxi and then put the suitcases in the trunk, and we were off to the air port. WE took a first class flight and were making out pretty much the whole way there, until we fell asleep/ I awoke to find Bella still asleep on my shoulder. Our flight had just landed.

"Wake up love." I whispered. I hated waking her from her peaceful slumber but we had to get off the plane. She stirred slightly and then mumbled.

"Carry me." I laughed she was so adorable. I loved carrying Bella, she didn't weigh anything. I lifted her into my arms and carried her off the plane.

"Such a nice young man." I heard a lady whisper. Even at eighteen I tried my best to be a gentleman, it was how I was raised. I sat Bella down at the baggage claim. there was a man outside beside a limo holding a sign with our names on it. I put the bags in the trunk and helped Bella into the car. I checked my watch 5:30 It was time for Bella's medicine. I grabbed a water bottle from the carry on bag and gave it to Bella.

"Thanks." She said sleepily.

"Still tired." I chukled she squinted at me.

"Shut it." That only made me laugh harder. The limo drove down into an underground hangar and parked next to 5 others.

"What's going on?" I asked the driver.

"Oh we're taking a little detour." The tone in his voice mad me suspicious. The door opened and the driver pulled Bella roughly out and on the ground. All I could see was red. How dare he even lay a finger on her. I moved to get out but before I could even move two men were holding me down.

"WTH is you F... problem. you S.O.B" I shouted. HE simply glared and led us up through the way that we'd come and threw us into a mini van. with tinted windows. WHat's going on? As soon as we got in I pulled Bella into my arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Are you?" She said answering my question with hers. So typical Bella.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a hesitant voice whisper.

"Alice?" Bella questioned.

"Oh Bella is it really?!" She shouted. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"Rose, Em, you guys look its Bella." THe seats had been taken out and I noticed, Mike ,Tyler, Lauren, Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Tanya, Roalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Eric sitting back there all squished up.

"Does anybody know what's going on?" Jasper asked. Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop. We were blindfolded and led down some stairs. The blind folds were removed. They shut the doors and we were all alone. We were in a large dim litted room. There was a camara in the front of the room next to a speaker.

"Okay I'm freaked out!" Jessica said.

"We're all going to die!" Lauren shouted.

"I'm freaked out!" Jessica repeated.

"We're all going to di-"

"Stop it alright!" Bella shouted! (In this story Bella, is exactly like Kristen Stewart she sounds like her too.)

"But we are." Jessica repeated.

"We've established that alright? Now we have to figure out what to do." That's my Bella always the smart one.

HOURS LATER

"What does this S.O.B want?" Bella thought aloud.

"For you all to choose." came a voice through the speaker.

"Choose what?" Emmett asked.

"Two of you won't make it out of here alive. IT must be an unanomous group decison, You will NOT BREAK MY RULES! I suppose you should choose quickly because I have BElla's medicine." He sang the last part."YOu won't have long to choose, or one choice will be chosen for you, isn't that right Eddykins?"

"Shut up you BAstard!" I growled.

"Awww someone's worried about hisi fiancee'."

"We won't kill anyone." Rosalie shouted.

"You can't break us!" Alice shouted.

"You Tell him Ali!"

"Yes I can!" You WILL play my game." HE gloated and clicked out.

"Arrogant bastard." Rosalie mutted.

"He can." Bella whispered.

"What no he can't!" Emmett shouted.

"Yes he can! He knows exactly how to. This man isn't stupid! He knows the human body apparently. Why do you think its cold down here? This is a F.... storm shelter. Look over there!" She shouted. A bunch of wires stuck out of that wall. "That's where the thermostats supposed to be!" She shouted again." He knows that if he locks us up in here in the cold, without food, water..he knows that either way he'll win. Either we kill someone or we all die. That's what he's saying."

"Bella.... what are you saying?"Alice seemed at a loss for words.

"We're not making it out of here alive."


	2. Chapter 2

"What Bella that's crazy, we're gonna get out of here just fine. You watch and see." Alice said, but everyone saw through her false hope. She sighed and sat down next to Jasper.

I looked towards Bella who was growing paler by the second (If that were possible). Beads of sweat formed on her beautiful doe eyes seemed slightly disoriented. I raced to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella? Bella talk to me? Are you ok?" I checked my pockets and rummaged through them hoping that I had put a spare bottle of pills in there. It was to no avail. I started patting her face gently hoping she would pull out of this state. Dazed, she took a hand and pressed it to her forehead.

"Is she ok?" Tanya asked with fake concern. If she doesnt' care she shouldn't ask.

" What do you think?" I snapped.

"Well if you ask me-" Lauren started.

"Which no one did." Rosalie said from the floor on Bella's right.

"I think we should just kill Bella." A chorous of loud gasps came from everyone except Lauren who rolled her eyes. How dare that thought ever cross her mind? How could she even think that.

"You lay one finger on her and I will rip you limb from limb." I growled. Lauren look taken back. No one, and I mean no one ever threatens to kill Bella.

"She's gonna die anyway!" She countered. Her words had been trying to fight her illness for a very long while now...no Edward don't think like that she's gonna be just fine.

"You don't know that!"

"What I do know is we're all gonna die if we don't give her up." She said smoothly.

"You're sick."Alice spat.

"No, she is." Lauren said pointing at Bella who was now breathing heavily.

"Lauren-is-right." She said gasping for breath.

"No she's not love, you're gonna be just fine I promise."I assured her.

"Hey, spooky kidnapper guy. we made our decision!" Lauren yelled.

"sHut up Lauren!" Tanya shouted. I always thought Tanya hated Bella..but maybe not. "I'm beginning to think that you're the one we should throw to the dogs. The door opened, and a box clanked to the floor. In it was a hammer, a pistol, and a knife a note lay on top of it.

_you choose._Was all it said. gasping Tanya took the knife out of the bag and turned around quickly sinking it deep into her own chest.

"That was against the rules!" The man shouted through the speaker. "You'll all pay. Especially you little Isabella." Tanya looked at Bella and in her last breath she whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

Sorry its so short I've been really busy...you'll get another chapter soon hopefully


End file.
